


late 22nd vids, her pick

by ariatl



Series: just for us [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, based off of one of the emails you get from liam after meridian, because he's a goof and i love him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl





	late 22nd vids, her pick

When Liam found out that her twenty-second birthday happened a day after they were thawed from cryo, he felt so incredibly shitty for the fact that nobody had mentioned it and she said nothing about it, all serious and grim after her dad's death. She had reason to be super grim, but still.

Not to mention, she was out for a solid two and a half days in SAM Node, too. From that point on, he made a vow to himself that he'd make it up to her someway somehow, even if it ended up months late.

So, months after Meridian, after dealing with the shit storm that came with it, and after countless nights spent curled up on his couch or in ~~her~~  their bed watching - or barely paying attention to, most nights, both of them sometimes too caught up in other things but just enjoying being in the same room as eachother - vids, and not to mention him accidentally emailing her his entire to-do list involving her, he's got the perfect idea.

Her omnitool pings as he sends her a text in their private channel. _Hey beautiful. Vid night tonight?_

She smiled down at her omnitool, immediately typing a reply. _Uhhhh, duh? Of course? Isn't it every night now?_

Liam rolled his eyes, chuckling. _Haa, you've got a point there. But it's your turn to pick what we watch tonight._

Sara hummed, tapping her chin as she thought. At this point, what haven't they watched? She paused as an idea hit her. _Oh shit, we need to watch that old-timey one from before first contact. You know, the one about those blue-purple people whose sexual stuff is in their hair with that guy in the wheelchair who becomes one of them._

He grinned, immediately picking up on what she meant. _*an image of the main characters from James' Cameron's Avatar pops up* Avatar?_

Sara beamed. _Hell yeah! I haven't seen that one in, well, over 600 years now._

 _Sounds like a date ;)._ Liam grinned as he sent it, resisting the urge to burst out laughing from his cargo room.

_God, Liam... You dork._

He could practically feel her eyes roll from that last text. Grinning to himself, he set out on the Nexus, with all of his work laid out before him, feeling incredibly lucky they just so happened to be camping out in it's orbit for awhile.

* * *

Later that night, after nearly wasting all of his credits, long after the sun has set and their usual time to curl up together starts to hit, he makes his short trek from his cargo room to her room, carrying two plastic corny bags you'd get from a Chinese takeout joint, filled to the brim with all of her favorite foods packed into styrofoam containers and boxes.

One thing they bonded over the most, was ridiculously good food. They're both foodies, naturally. Just another reason why he's pretty sure she's his soulmate. So, obviously, when he heard that the Nexus had finally started getting restaurants after Hydroponics finally got sorted out, he nearly cried out of joy when he heard that they were getting earth-themed ones, including Chinese food and Sara's all-time favorite restaurant, Chilis. So, obviously, he kept it secret from Sara, just to make this surprise mean much, much more.

The doors to _their_ room now, technically, whooshed open and he was greeted to the sight of her curled up in their bed, her long black hair tied up in a messy bun _(shit, she looks so much like her mom, sometimes)_ , wearing a baggy white-blue Initiative sweatshirt with sleeves bunched up around her elbows, and those usual old-earth brand black Nike shorts with the trademark swoosh she loved to sleep in. Her legs were crossed, a datapad in her hand, her other lightly toying a piece of hair that stuck straight out from her crazy bun.

Her dazling green eyes looked up from the datapad, nearly brimming with joy as she took in the sight of him, only for surprise to dart across her face, her jaw falling open. "Uhh, what the fuck are you up to now, Kosta?" Her eyes darted from one plastic bag to the other.

His big, toothy grin warmed her as he walked over and sat the bags on the bed. He opened one as she tossed the datapad off to the side and crawled over, handing her one of the many styrofoam boxes. "Just a big late birthday surprise for only the greatest girl ever, obviously."

Sara opened it carefully, the smell of all of her favorite foods flooding the room. Enchiladas, quesadillas, loaded cheese fries, chinese stir fry, lo mein - They kept coming as he opened every box and container, and she had to bring a trembling hand to her mouth as she bit back tears. They all reminded her of earth, of all the nights of late Chinese takeout, quick stops at fast food joints, family dinners after big events.

Her eyes locked with his, tears glossing them, and she all but threw herself into his arms, nearly knocking a few of the boxes over. "I don't," She stuttered, at a loss of words, "I don't get it? Where'd you...?" Her voice broke, arms around his neck, her face buried in the nook between his shoulder and his neck.

He held her tight, that big toothy grin never once leaving his face. "Vetra told me the Nexus got all these new food joints to go to, alot of 'em earth themed." He rubbed idle circles on her low back, his eyes lowering. "Immediately thought of you. Figured, who better to share it with?" She pulled back, her eyes meeting his. "Not to mention, I owe you big for missing your birthday."

She wiped at her eyes, smiling so hard her jaw hurt. "Liam... Late twenty-second vids?" She stared at him, incredulous.

He grinned, nodding. "Late twenty-second vids."

Sara felt so giddy, unable to resist a happy burst of giggles escaping her. "Oh, my God. You're so cute. I can't deal with this." She kissed him deeply, letting out a contented sigh as his calloused hand cradled her jaw. She swallowed thickly, goofy smile on her face.

"Liam..." She sighed, "Please don't feel bad about my birthday, so much was happening. I didn't even realize that was my birthday, you know?" She kissed him again, feeling like she was about to burst. "You don't have to apologize, you goof."

"Still, I felt shitty for it. Anyways, we have all this food here, a whole lotta vids to watch, and a late birthday to celebrate, courtesy of you." He smiled, pressing his forehead to hers. "Whatd'ya say?"

"Umm, duh." She giggled, pulling him onto the bed, starting the vid while he arranged the boxes around them.


End file.
